nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Law Enforcement in Asgarnieu
Law enforcement in Asgarnieu is a varied conglomeration of governmental, military, and civlilian sectors that combine to create a mechanical force that is widely recognized as one of the most effective systems in the world today. It is only one of three parts of the Law System of Asgarnieu; the other two being Courts and Corrections. The main purpose of law enforcement agencies in Asgarnieu is to provide civil protection against crime, investigate any crimes committed by the citizenry or foreigners, and detain the criminals until the courts or corrections departments deem them free to go. They are also commonly charged with deterring criminal activity and preventing the successful commission of crimes in progress. Some law enforcement agencies are responsible for serving warrants, writs, subpoenas, and summons. All are responsible for providing first response to emergencies, protection of certain public facilities, the maintainance of public order, and the protection of public officials. In Asgarnieu, there are over 80,000 different police agencies at different levels of administration. Law Law in Asgarnieu is defined by the Asgarnian Common Law System. The law provides adequate coverage of all areas of crime and punishment. Levels of Law Enforcement There are two defnintions of the levels of law enforcement. The first is the tiered system that ranks the training and the second is the jurisdictional level pertaining to the area or types of crimes a department or police organization may investigate. Tiers Tier 1 Tier 1 Law Enforcement (T1) is the lowest level of law enforcement in Asgarnieu. Tier 1 usually applies to municipal corrections officers or civilian voulenteer patrol agencies. Tier 1 Law Enforcement Officers usually recieve only 3 weeks of training. Tier 2 Tier 2 Law Enforcement (T2) is the level at which most municipal police departments reside. Officers recieve 9 weeks of training. Tier 3 Tier 3 Law Enforcement (T3) is the level at which county agencies reside at. Tier 3 Law Enforcement Officers spend 9-12 weeks training. Tier 4 Tier 4 Law Enforcement (T4) is the level at which constables or marshals are placed upon. They operate across county lines and are responsible for not only more area, but more serious crimes. T4 Law Enforcement Agents spend 15 weeks training. Tier 5 Tier 5 Law Enforcement (T5) is the where State, S.A.R., Provincial, or Territorial agencies lie. This also is the same for agencies exercising jurisdiction over Protectorates of Asgarnieu, Overseas Territories, or Claims of Asgarnieu. Agents in T5 spend 20 weeks training. Tier 6 Tier 6 Law Enforcement (T6) is the level that Federal non-military agencies are assigned. National Investigations Bureau, National Parks Bureau, and Federal Protective Police are all examples of T6 Law Enforcement agencies. Training is 22 weeks. Tier 7 Tier 7 Law Enforcement (T7) is the highest level of law enforcement in Asgarnieu. It is comprised solely of the Asgarnian Gendarmerie. The Asgarnian Gendarmerie have a 25 week training mandate, and a yearly refresher obligation. Jurisdiction Jurisdictional ranking is similar to that of the Tier system, however some special rules may apply. Should a municipality decide to completely waive the right to a Sheriff's Department, the County Sheriff's Department in question would no longer have jurisdiction anywhere within that municipality unless a pursuit was to ensue. Citizenry also have the right to exercise law enforcement abilities. Should a person who was trained as a military police officer, who is now out of the military and not employed in any law enforcement agency, witness a crime, he or she is obligated to make an arrest or at the very least use the certification awarded by the military to attempt to stop the crime. Jurisdictional Rank Ranked from most jurisdiction to least. *Asgarnian Gendarmerie *Federal Law Enforcement Agencies (non-military) *State, S.A.R., Provincial, Territorial, Claimatory, Protectorate, or Overseas Territorial *Regional Constabulary, District Marshal *County Sheriff Departments *Municipal Police Departments *Civil Voulenteers Municipal Municipal Law Enforcement agencies are generally considered police. They have jurisdiction only within the city, town, township, or village in which they are employed. These departments are headed by a Police Chief. Municipal departments often absorb by-law enforcement duties such as Parking Enforcement, Animal Control, and/or General Services Police. Sub-departments such as Airport Police, Commercial Vehicle Enforcement, Port Police, School Police, and/or Environmental/Sanitation Police can also be absorbed. County Sheriffs County Sheriffs are reponsible for policing county areas and unincorporated communities within the county. Often, the Sheriff's Department is paired with the Coroner's Office, resulting in a Sheriff-Coroner's Department. These departments are headed by a County Sheriff or County Sheriff-Coroner. Sheriff's Departments often absorb by-law enforcement duties such as Parking Enforcement, Animal Control, and/or General Services Police. Sub-departments such as Airport Police, Commercial Vehicle Enforcement, Port Police, School Police, and/or Environmental/Sanitation Police can also be absorbed. District Marshals Counties are large enough to be split into several districts. Each district is led by a District Marshal's Office, led by a District Marshal At-Large. The job of the district marshal is to relieve some of the patrol duties that County agencies have. Regional Constabularies Regions are comprised of two or more Districts, and may cross county or even state lines. Regional Constabularies are created to serve as a wide-area summons officer for courts in the area of their jurisdiction, but also serve patrol and other duties. Administrative Division Police Police Departments of Administrative Divisions often are called Highway Patrol or State Police. Their functions are normally limited to what the above departments cannot do, such as murder investigations or highway patrol functions. Administrative Division facilities such as Provincial Capitol Buildings are often policed by these agencies. Federal Agencies Agencies whose jurisdictions are solely on Federal lands are known as Federal Police. This term can also extend to agencies who have jurisdiction throughout all facets of national law enforcement. Civilian Voulenteer Agencies Many Sheriff and Police Departments allow civilian observers to participate in law enforcement, offering a stronger sense of community pride and safety. These citizens usually have no police powers, but instead call the crimes in. They also act as a major deterrant to crimes.